


Bonds of a Champion

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Cum Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced, Golden shower, Horse cock, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Knot, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Piss, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Size Kink, abdominal bulge, beastiality, belly bulge, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A new threat looms over the sexually corrupt Natva region while a new trainer is destined to stop it on his journey to becoming the region's Champion.





	1. Prologue

(Posting a prologue chapter to see if can gain enough support to have the longevity that my Ark series will have. If there isn’t enough support, it’ll just end at the prologue. It will be in the same universe as the one-shots and Incineroar’s Desires where it is kind of stark and some Pokemon can speak. Not sure if I want to create an entirely new region or just go off of Galar or Alola.  
If it does get enough support, here’s a poll that will decide if the main character is a male or female - https://www.strawpoll.me/18178265)

Prologue - The Missing Professor

I’d been researching for many years the relationship between man and Pokemon, but not like Kanto’s Professor Oak who studies a more general term of relationship. I, Professor Willow Hawthorn, study the more intimate relationships that occur between some Pokemon and humans. The history and the effects, the possibilities and the causes, nearly everything that pertains to Pokemon and the sexual relationship between man and Pokemon.

Why do I have an interest in such a thing? I suppose I have the experience, plenty of it to be honest. I’d been working in this field a couple of years after I’d become a teenager and continued learning and sharing my findings since. Even then, at the ripe age of twenty-nine, I’d only managed to scratch the surface of how Pokemon and human biology mix to allow attraction and reproduction between them.

Still, I wasn’t exactly known worldwide like the other professors. But I was definitely a celebrity figure or some sort of a saint for the Pokephiliacs out there, for I’d created many tools and written entire books worth of information on the subject. And although I’m not as recognizable as the other professors, I certainly do earn more money than they. If there’s any one thing I learned from my years of work in this field, it’s that sex pays.

Although I’m no pornstar, there are certain videos and images of me floating around on the internet with various Pokemon, but that’s not where I make my money. Professional porn studios or others doing research would pay for my advice or assistance since I am the single greatest mind in the matter. And, my research was also graciously funded by many people, rich and poor. But my interest in Pokephilia is not my interest alone, in fact, a survey I’d done has shown that most people have had a sexual encounter with a Pokemon or at least wanted to at some point.

But of course, as much as it was my job, it was also my single greatest hobby.

I was spending a night the same way I spent most of my free time, bent over naked in front of a Pokemon. The greatest perk of being a Pokemon professor was having an arsenal of Pokemon at my disposal, which, for me, meant every night was different from the rest. 

That night, I was a few thrusts away from having a Zoroark’s knot buried in my cooch when I received a call from my smartwatch. I quieted and panting for a moment to see who was calling as Zoroark continued thrusting his thick, red shaft into me. I saw that it was my assistant calling me, and usually, she only called me for emergencies. I stopped my moaning to pick up, though the slapping noise was probably still audible.

“Professor Hawthorn! We found something!” My excited assistant, Clark, announced. “What is it?” I asked, struggling to hold myself up with one hand on my rocking bed. “We found a village of people and they-” I had suddenly shouted as Zoroark thrust deeply, forcing the thick throbbing knot of his into my pussy. My legs quivered as I orgasmed, electric shocks running down my spine as Zoroark told me, “[Take this knot, dirty whore!]”

I had taken every class for Pokemon speech possible, and I could understand Zoroark, but thankfully, Clark couldn’t understand a single word. “Are you okay? Professor? Was that a Zoroark I heard?” I couldn’t stop shaking, but with a shivering voice, I told her, “I-It’s okay. Give me a minute.” I set my wrist down, twitching as the tip of Zoroark’s fox-dick pushed against the end of my uterus, gently streaming his seed into my insides.

My body gradually calmed down as Zoroark’s cum came dripping out of my knot-filled entrance and onto my bed. Zoroark leaned over and played with my sensitive nipples, teasing me and trying to keep me aroused. He grabbed a handful of my large breasts in each hand, squishing and toying with me, but I had to get back to business. I put on a stern voice and asked, “Sorry. What was it?”

“A village of people, no Pokemon anywhere near it but… a blood test shows that their fertility is well into the double digits, an average of 13%!” This news was a shock, mostly because most people were lucky to have percentages as high as even 1%. “W-what? How?” I asked her as Zoroark rubbed my clitoris, trying to get my attention. “I’m still not too sure. I think it’s this stone totem that they worship. They think it keeps the Pokemon away but it doesn’t. They’re just so afraid of Pokemon that they chase all of them away.” There was still not enough information, perhaps it was just a stroke of luck that they came to possess such high rates of fertility in their blood or a fluke. “Did you send anyone to investigate?” I inquired, solely focused on her words. “Yes, we sent a small team to investigate. They didn’t find anything weird about the totem but after just a week, their fertility was raised by .1 to .2%.” That was definitely strange, especially since we were heading towards winter which meant that the rates should be decreasing. It didn’t make any sense, which meant that I had to go there myself and investigate. “Book a flight for me tomorrow. I’ve got to see this for myself.” Then I tapped the end call button on my wristwatch, before returning my attention to the Zoroark.

“[Pay attention to my when I’m fucking you.]” The Pokemon growled, grabbing a hold of my waist. “Yes sir.” I complied, pushing my rear end into his crotch. I started to feel him trying to pull out even though he was still pouring heaps of his seed into me. I moaned as his knot suddenly slipped out, dragging out a large portion of his seed with it. My rear end send jolts of pleasure out again as he pulled out his shaft. A warm spurt of cum landed on my asshole before Zoroark shoved the tip in, then pushed his girthy member down to the knot.

Given how large some of the Pokemon I’d taken into my asshole were, it didn’t take much force for him to shove his semi-swollen knot into my backdoor. Zoroark growled again as the full length of his cock was buried in me. I cried out in joy as the knot was deposited into my anal cavity and as his sperm was shot into my bowels. The fur-covered leathery balls rested against my crotch while pumping its contents into me.

We stayed tied for another quarter hour. His knot had swollen to the size of a baseball, but having taken knots from an Arcanine, it was practically nothing. So then at its peak girth, Zoroark tugged his knot numerous times, even as I tried to clench down on it. He managed to wrestle it out of me, making a pop as it was released. Then immediately after, I fell and lied down on my bed to rest while Zoroark still sat on his knees behind me. He hadn’t finished cumming and was striping my back up shoulder to asscheek with his spurting seed.

Besides being able to take Pokemon dicks that would tear a person in half, another one of my convenient talents was falling asleep at will. I didn’t know when Zoroark finished or what he did with my unconscious body after, but I knew I had to get up bright and early the next day. Turns out Zoroark didn’t even realize I was asleep until his second round.

When I came to, it was around five in the morning. I’d gotten a good night’s rest and I didn’t even feel sore. Zoroark’s cum had crusted on my underside and on my bed but it was something I was used to. Speaking of, Zoroark probably returned to his Pokeball because he was nowhere to be found. I got up out of bed then spent the next hour getting ready for a trip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn’t actually book a flight, I obviously had my own personal helicopter like any self-respecting Pokemon professor would. And the flight wasn’t too bad either. After a couple of hours, the helicopter stopped near the village to refuel. I hopped out and saw that it was basically like any small town, except barren of any Pokemon.

The townsfolk were rather nice and luckily, knew nothing about me. I probably would have been thrown out of the village if they knew what I did in my free time, or even if they knew I was a Pokemon professor. I told them that I was a traveling reporter doing an article on the totem, and they led me to it almost instantly.

“Please, come this way. We’ll tell you what we know about this mysterious object and its history.” A male guide had told me. I followed him into a church-like room where among several rows of empty seats were cans of max repel. In the center was a strange-looking totem where a skinny bug-like figure was carved into the cylindrical wood. 

There was almost nothing unique about it except that I couldn’t tell exactly what the figure was. It didn’t look like any Pokemon I knew or even heard of. But that was the only special thing in the village and what was probably giving these villagers such high rates of reproduction with a Pokemon. “Can I take a closer look? And I’d also like some pictures if you don’t mind?” The guide nodded and said, “Yes, please learn what you can from this. It is a mystery to us also.”

I walked around back, taking a closer look at it to see if I could find anything that could help me figure out its secret. I felt around it, sensing nothing special except for a painful splinter. I winced as I pulled it out of my finger, then placed it in a small bag and sealed it shut. I thought it would serve useful later, in hopes that a microscope or a chemist would find something. 

I pulled out my camera and taken a single photo before someone came bursting through the door. “Run and hide! We’re being attacked!” He shouted before I saw a Manectric jump on his back and run him through the ground. I reached behind me to grab a Pokeball. “Fucking shit.” I muttered, raising my fists instead.

After shocking the man into unconsciousness, it turned to me. Before it could jump and attack, I heard a woman’s voice shout, “Stay down Manectric!” It was familiar and had caused me to pause before releasing a Pokemon. A woman appeared in the doorway, and after glancing, I felt nothing but confusion.

“Clark?” I asked, squinting at the figure. I had come alone, so I had no idea why she was here. “Yes, it’s me, professor.” People came up behind her, all in the same uniform she wore and bearing the same emblem on their chest. “And I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Poll was overwhelmingly male, thankfully. I knew I would have trouble with a female main character. I’ve decided to do an entirely new region as well so that way I don’t have to bring in childhood characters and ruin them for anyone not interested.  
I’ll also include some facts about this Pokemon universe so people can get a better understanding, like I do with my one-shots. Also do some sex facts at the end about a random Pokemon. I’ll also include alternate stats for Liam’s encounter with them.)

I didn’t know what was going on but I was as sure as hell not staying there. The quiet village that I lived in was suddenly filled with screams as my friends and neighbors were attacked by Pokemon and their masters. Everywhere I turned, there would be someone being dragged in handcuffs or someone tackled to the ground by a Pokemon twice their size. It was a massacre, and I didn’t know why they were after us.

Somehow, I managed to evade most of invaders, either because they already had their hands full trying to subdue another person, or because they simply didn’t see me. I was pretty good at hide and seek when I played with my friends at the orphanage, but I was fourteen and too old for that now. Even if I was a bit rusty, ducking corners and quieting my breath came naturally to me.

I was about to run to the other side of the street to hide behind the church when the wall of the building fractured into hundreds of wooden pieces. I was sent flying back by the explosion and landed in the middle of the street. The assailants that were nearby turned their eyes to the gaping hole in the church wall then to me, then sprinted with their Pokemon by their sides.

There wasn’t anything I could have done. They were all faster than I and could have captured me before I could even stand up. I sat frozen in fear, dumbfounded, as they rushed towards me. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and that moment felt like minutes. Then, I felt a burst of wind strike me from the front.

Coming from the church was a Dragonite, charging right towards me. I blinked and time continued as it should, but then a second later, I was being carried into the air by the same Pokemon. “W-what’s going on?” I asked, flailing around in the air. Suddenly, I heard a voice from above the Dragonite. “I’m saving you kid, just hang tight.” It was a woman, no doubt the Dragonite’s master. I’d been taught that Pokemon were evil and would attack humans on sight but here, a woman was not commanding, but working alongside a Pokemon to save me.

We had only been in the air for a few seconds, but I could see that we were already out of the village. The Dragonite was going so fast that I could feel the windburn on my cheek, but only because it was being chased. I couldn’t see behind me, but I heard another woman’s voice shout, “Magnezone, thunderbolt!” The Dragonite released me and for a moment, I was in freefall. Dragonite and the woman took the full brunt force of the thunderbolt and both shouted in pain before falling as well. The Dragonite purposely fell faster than I did and grabbed me on the way down. I was held next to the woman who had tried to rescue me, and although I was gay, I admitted that she was attractive, somewere between her late twenties and early thirties.

Dragonite had landed on his back, cushioning the fall for us both before falling unconscious. “Thank you, Dragonite.” The woman rasped, returning the Pokemon to its pokeball. We had landed right beside the river that ran outside of our town, but the river eventually lead to some rapids and then a waterfall. Diving into it would mean certain death. I looked back and saw the Magnezone flying towards us, and although it was not as fast as the Dragonite, it certainly moved faster than we could run.

“How old are you, kid?” The woman asked, her eyes focused on the levitating Pokemon coming towards us. “F-fourteen.” I answered while looking for a way to escape. “A bit old, but you’ll do. What’s your name?” She asked as she reached into her coat pocket. “Liam.” I promptly responded. “Alright Liam, I’m handing you the tools you need to become a Pokemon trainer.” She put in my hands a Pokeball and a Pokedex, both were hers no doubt. “Get out of here. Find and tell Professor Elm about what happened today, tell him Professor Hawthorn has been captured by Clark.” With that, the woman I presumed was Professor Hawthorn clicked a button on the Pokeball in my hand, which then caused a Pokemon to be released. A Greninja appeared in front of me, the perfect Pokemon for escaping through water though it was weak against the Magnezone. “Get the young man out of here, Greninja.” Hawthorn ordered as the Magnezone caught up. “[Understood.]” Greninja said before grabbing me and leaping into the river. 

As he swam away at speeds almost as fast as the Dragonite in the air, I saw Professor Hawthorn attempting to make a last stand, battling it out with the other woman I’d seen riding the Magnezone. The river curved and they were out of sight, but something told me that Hawthorn had lost soon after.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, we were far from my home. I was still processing what had happened as Greninja swam through the waters with me in his arms. My home was just suddenly razed by some unknown organization, and I had no idea why. On top of that, I had just become a Pokemon trainer, out of the blue, and this powerful Greninja was my first Pokemon. It was a mixture of emotions, both sad that my friends had been lost and glad that I had the chance to roam the world and make new friends. But there also wasn’t any turning back. It was practically forced upon me, not that I didn’t want to become a Pokemon trainer. 

There were so many thoughts scrambling around in my head that I had forgotten that I heard the Greninja speak and understood what he had said without even taking any classes. We weren’t allowed to watch any videos with Pokemon in them, but I still knew most of the popular Pokemon from stories I’d read and rumors. I never knew I could understand Pokemon and most of the people in my village hadn’t either because we were so closed off from the rest of the world. That was why I was also excited, because I had the chance to truly experience the Pokemon world, something most of the people in my village didn’t have. 

We were getting close to the waterfall by then. Greninja quickly shifted direction and pulled me out of the water and onto the rocky shore. When I was in the water it was fine, but out on land, I was shivering cold. The breeze certainly didn’t help with the fact that I was drenched from head to toe. I had to dry myself and my clothes, but there probably wasn’t a dry cleaner around.

While Greninja was scouting around to make sure that no one had followed us, I took off my damp shoes and put them underneath a tree. Then I took off my shirt and set on the branch of the tree to dry. Then I slowly took off the rest of my articles of clothing, even my underwear. I grabbed the Pokedex out of the pocket on my shorts before walking out to where the sun shone. I let out a sigh of relief as I basked in the sun, and though I was still cold, I felt much better without the damp pieces of clothing on me.

I wasn’t a nudist, don’t get me wrong. I was just as comfortable out of clothes as I was in, partially due to my time in the orphanage where the few kids and I would shower together, swim (usually naked) together, and sleep in the same room together. To me, it didn’t really matter if someone was naked or not, but I sometimes forget others get offended.

When the Greninja came back, he was quite shocked to see me lying naked in the grass. “[W-what is this kid doing?]” He exclaimed, trying to look away. I looked to him, suddenly realizing again that I could understand Pokemon. “H-hi.” I said after deciding to keep it a secret for a while longer. Orphan kids tend to be pretty mischievous, so I thought it would be funny to mess with him for a while and keep it to myself. I then turned back around to let the sun dry my skin. “[Kid doesn’t seem to mind if I look… think I’ll wait for him to] ninja [and see] gren, greninja.”

For some reason, it seemed that I couldn’t understand everything he said. At the time, I wasn’t sure why. It also took me a while to translate what I knew in my head and make sense of it, but the next sentence, I heard perfectly clear. “[Does she really think I’m going to listen to this runt?]”

I spent the next hour sunbathing while Greninja sat against a tree before falling asleep. I was learning a lot about the Pokedex the Professor had given me during that time, but what I found especially useful was the map feature. It even told me what my exact location was, which was right next to a waterfall. But beyond that, I could see where the closest town or city was, besides the one that I just escaped from. 

There was a fishing town just down the river, past the waterfall. It was a good place to stop by for supplies, and though I have not stepped foot outside my village, I knew that there would be some sort of transportation there, perhaps a boat or a car to get to the nearest city.

I’d also looked at the main feature of the Pokedex, which told me the name of the Pokemon, it’s type, where I could find others, what it’s egg group was, and a few other details. I used it on Greninja just to see how it worked and it gave me a bunch of information, most of which I didn’t understand.

Anyway, I was starting to get bored of looking at the screen and tinkering with things I did not fully comprehend. I got up from the grass and walked towards the tree where I set my clothing. 

As I was checking to see how damp it was, a Pokemon jumped out from the bushes. I screamed out of fear as a bug-type Pokemon appeared looking ready to battle. My shout had awoken Greninja, who stood ready and alert but rolled his eyes once he saw that I was being attacked by a Caterpie. “[Good grief, can’t he just kick it away?]” Greninja didn’t appear to want to help me at all, instead, it seemed like he was checking me out from behind. “[Nice butt… I wouldn’t mind] gren-gren.”

Suddenly, a stream of strings shot out from the bug Pokemon’s mouth. It stuck to my legs and on the ground, causing me to become trapped as the Caterpie said, “[The human’s clothes might have something in them to eat.]” There was a granola bar in there, the only food I’d brought from home. It was still in its wrapper, but the Caterpie was already climbing up the tree to grab it. 

(The height and stuff they show in the games and stuff is actually wrong because some animal’s heights are measured differently, some Pokemon slouch, etc. I’m gonna try to guess what it would correctly be.)  
Greninja / Liam’s Greninja:  
Average height: 5’6 / 5’11  
Average penis length: 7.5 inches / 8.5  
Virility (compared to average human male): 1.37x  
Pregnancy period: 3 days  
Time to hatch: 3 days  
Egg size: Very small  
Amount ejaculated: 250ml)


	3. Chapter 2

(Not every chapter will have sex but I will try to make sure that a majority of them do so that it doesn’t become washed out by the story.  
Also, fact of the day: Trainer IDs are handed out by various people. Regional Pokemon professors are one of the few, as well as current Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, former and current Champions, and teachers after a student has graduated Pokemon school.)

I didn’t know why the Greninja was not doing anything, I was his trainer and yet it wasn’t listening. “Stop staring at my ass and get rid of that thing!” I ordered even though I was helpless. That caught the Greninja by surprise, who then asked himself, “[Can the runt understand me?]” As I watched the Caterpie dig into the pocket of my shorts on the tree, I answered, “Yes! Just help me, please!” The Greninja was baffled for a few moments, not knowing why I could understand him. Then he got a hold of himself and leaped towards the thieving Pokemon. “[You owe me a favor for this one.]” Greninja said as he attacked the Caterpie with a single strike. The Bug Pokemon fell unconscious after just one hit, but as Caterpie fell to the ground, so had an empty wrapper.

I mourned for my lost food as I freed myself of the sticky string around my feet. Greninja had thrown the knocked out Caterpie far into the woods before returning his attention to me. “[Alright kid, you have my interest. What is your name?]” “Liam, and I am your trainer.” I told him, trying to have the confidence that every trainer should have. “[Like hell you are.]” The Pokemon growled. “[You’re going to listen to me if you want to survive because I sure as hell don’t need the likes of you.]” 

The Greninja paused for a moment, then said, “[Get on your knees.]” I wasn’t sure where this was going, so I asked, “W-why?” The Pokemon glared at me and repeated himself sternly. “[Get on your fucking knees.]” I cowered and did as I was told, still not sure what he wanted from me. “[Now close your eyes and open your mouth.]” 

He didn’t have to tell me twice that time. I was starting to understand my place. I shut my eyelids and opened my mouth and waiting for a few moments before I felt something warm and wet touch my tongue. It had a salty taste to it, almost like ocean water, but the texture was more viscous. I could feel it oozing more of the fluid into my mouth from the tip, and to be completely honest, I quite liked the taste of it. My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn’t help but take a peek to see what it was.

When I opened my eyes, the only thing I could see what Greninja’s crotch right up against my face. And protruding from the slit that was on his groin was a large, bright red organ covered in slime. It was his penis, the Greninja had stuck his penis into my mouth. I immediately sputtered and bent backwards to get it out of my mouth, then asked, “What the hell, why?” Greninja grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face back towards his dick, rubbing it against my cheek as he answered, “[Just collecting my favor, now open your mouth like a good] grenin [and] gren.” 

I shouldn’t have put the next thought into his head, but I asked him, “Is this the only way I can get you to battle?” Greninja pondered for a moment before answering, “[We’ll see. For now, just keep that mouth of yours open.]” I complied knowing that I didn’t mind the taste of his twitching, red shaft. 

Gods, it looked like a tentacle. A thick, pulsating, warm tentacle. I felt Greninja’s bulbous fingers grab the back of my head as he pushed my open mouth towards it. It kept slathering its slime all over my cheek until the tip finally wiggled its way past my lips. 

I couldn’t believe I was going to give a Pokemon a blowjob, right after I became a Pokemon trainer and right after my home had been attacked. It was one hell of a day, I didn’t think it could possibly get any weirder. And I knew that if shit like this was going to keep happening, then I was eventually going to end up losing my virginity to this Greninja, which I supposed wasn’t too bad. He saved me from the attackers and from that Caterpie and would probably save me many more times, a quick blowjob was the least I could do to show my gratitude.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Greninja had stuffed around four or five inches into my mouth. The writhing tip was activating my gag reflex, causing me to choke on the few inches he had in me. “[Don’t worry. It’ll all fit later.]” Greninja told me as I looked on the three to four inches I had left to take in. I couldn’t imagine being able to fit all eight and a half inches into my mouth, but Greninja was already training my gag reflexes by dipping it back and forth into me. 

I couldn’t stop myself from coughing or from accidentally slobbering all over Greninja’s dick. My face was heating up and turning red as Greninja groaned and grunted. But then I heard him chuckle and say, “[Looks like the little] nin [likes the taste of my] ja.” I didn’t know what he meant until I realized that there had been a growing pressure in my groin. My face turned redder than it already was as I grew embarrassed. I wasn’t particularly enjoying it nor did I dislike it, so I was questioning why I was as hard as Golem. And not to mention that I was considerably smaller than he was.

My face was turning beet red after some point and though I was still aroused, the constant jabbing at my throat was becoming more and more of an annoyance. It had been maybe two minutes or so when Greninja let go of my head. “[Finish the job].” He told me as I wiped my own frothing spit from my mouth. 

I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do. I’d never given a blowjob, not even to a human. And I wasn’t sure how close Greninja was, but all I knew was that the writhing red dick wanted my mouth on it. So I coughed and took a few deep breaths, then before Greninja could get impatient, I put the slimy tentacle-shaped cock back between my lips.

It was called a blowjob, but blowing didn’t seem to make sense. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to suck, blow, or neither. I did what I thought was right and imitated the previous motion without the guidance of Greninja’s hand but to a lesser extent. I moved my head back and forth a few inches at a time, going from the tip to a third of his length. I made sure that it was enough not to cause any choking. Though Greninja didn’t seem to be satisfied, he seemed to understand that it was my first time and I would get the hang of it sooner or later.

After a moment, I decided to put my hand on the rest of the length that I couldn’t fit. I grasped the thick member and rubbed back and forth in sync with my head. I guessed that was an improvement but the thick and warm slime felt strange in my hand.

Thankfully, Greninja didn’t want to drag it out longer than he needed to. After a couple more minutes, my jaws were beginning to ache but his shudders and grunts were becoming more frequent. I knew he was getting close, and even though my arm was getting tired, I endured and hastened my strokes to help him along.

“[You must really want my cum, huh?]” The greninja teased. I didn’t think I did, I just mostly wanted it to be over. “[Better not spill a drop then.]” He then added, huffing as the pulsates grew deeper as his shaft began to pump out his seed. But I didn’t know what it would taste like. If it tasted bad, I knew I would want to spit it out but I was at Greninja’s mercy. If I didn’t satisfy him then he might not follow my orders. 

I wasn’t sure what to do, but thankfully, I didn’t need to choose. Before I had a chance to decide, Greninja blasted his load into my mouth without warning and my hand had let go out of surprise, though I still kept my mouth covering the tip. The Pokemon let out a shuddering sigh as his watery fluids shot out into my mouth. And I didn’t feel the need to spit any of it out either. The taste was salty but not at all bitter, and there was a hint of sweetness. The silky texture was weird, but the smoothness of it made it sort of fun to play around with in my mouth as it was slowly being filled, spurt by spurt. It wasn’t good but I guess it wasn’t bad either.

“[Good] ninja gren. [Take it all in.]” The Pokemon said as he shuddered. He milked the last few drops into my mouth even though I already looked like a pachirisu storing nuts in my mouth for the winter. There was so much of his hot spunk in my mouth, many times more than what I could produce. I grew giddy wondering what all of that would feel like inside of my stomach, but I pushed those thoughts aside knowing they were wrong.

After Greninja pulled the tip of his dick out from my mouth, he told me to, [Swallow every last drop.] I nodded and looked the Pokemon in his eyes as I swallowed his load and felt the warmth fall to my stomach. I then opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue to show him that I had done as he asked. “[That’s a good] grehe.”

After that, Greninja had just turned around and went back to resting beside a tree. I needed a moment to figure out what had just happened, but I knew my thoughts would be scattered and aroused with this erection that I needed to relieve. So I looked for a spot where Greninja couldn’t see me and brought the Pokedex along with me. Turns out, there was a web browser that I used to find pornographic images of Greninjas with humans. I masturbated to those pictures and to the thought of Greninja fucking me.

(Raticate:  
Average height: 2’4  
Average penis length: 4 inches  
Virility (compared to average human male): 1.1x  
Pregnancy period: 2 days  
Time to hatch: 2 days  
Egg size: very small  
Amount ejaculated: 115ml)


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter fact: Pokemon primary types have an effect on virility. Their secondary type does not. Here’s a list in order of highest to lowest virility: Dragon, Bug, Fairy, Grass, Water, Fighting, Dark, Flying, Normal, Psychic, Fire, Electric, Ice, Poison, Ground, Ghost, Steel, Rock.)

After all that was done behind cover, away from Greninja’s eyes, I cleaned up the small mess I made and went to go get my clothes, which still had not yet fully dried.

As I was grabbing my still damp clothes, I saw a Pokemon flying in the sky. It took me a while to figure out what it was, but once I did, I froze in my tracks. It was a Noivern and there was no reason for one to be flying out in the day in the middle of nowhere. I knew immediately it was searching for me and as it flew overhead, I was careful not to make any noise. The slightest movement would alert it of my location and it would most certainly report back to the group of people that had attacked my home and captured my people.

I looked back at Greninja as the Noivern flew overhead. He was wide awake for certain and had already known about the bat Pokemon before I did. His colors stood out but thankfully, Noiverns were practically blind anyway. It didn’t matter where we stood, so long as we didn’t make any sudden noises.

And we didn’t make any noises, but the dumb ass Caterpie Greninja had knocked unconscious earlier did. A twig snapped and the Noivern had heard it even though it was dozens of feet above us. It dove straight towards the Caterpie that had awoken but swiftly shifted course once it was close enough to hear our breathing. It had turned towards me with claws ready to strike and I was once again frozen in fear.

Suddenly the Noivern was shot by a cold beam. I turned around to see Greninja use an ice-type move which was especially powerful against this flying and dragon type Pokemon. It wasn’t enough to incapacitate the Pokemon but it was enough to send him flying in another direction. I quickly ran towards Greninja as he said, “[This little] gren [is dead!]”

As the Noivern stood up, he told the Greninja, “[Give us the boy and we’ll let you live.]” Greninja prepared water shurikens and replied, “[I don’t think so. He’s gonna owe me big for this one.]” Noivern growled and said some words I could not translate before creating a screeching noise that was intense enough to cause the rocks beneath him to shatter. I covered my ears and groaned in agony as the loud sound nearly burst my eardrums, and even though Greninja was hurting just as badly as me from the noise, he ran straight towards the Noivern and attacked swiftly. Then just as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

Noivern collapsed and the loud screeching sound had gone. My ears still rang but I was happy to have come out of it unscatched. Greninja as well, who was apparently many times more powerful than I thought he was. 

“You saved us!” I exclaimed, still in awe at what had just happened. “[No, he was just an idiot.]” The Greninja said as he checked to make sure the Noivern was down for good. “Still… you’re so strong.” I complimented him. He didn’t say thanks or anything, instead he gave me an order. “[Get your clothes on. We need to go.]”. If there was one looking for us, there would be multiple others. As much as I would have loved to stay and let my clothes fully dry, we needed to get on the move. I nodded and put on my moist clothes even though they were a little cold. Then after Greninja tied the Noivern to a tree, we headed out to Poplar Town, the small fishing village.

There wasn’t a road or anything we could follow, but the Pokedex did give us a general direction of where we were going. I didn’t really see any Pokemon but it could have been because they were avoiding coming into conflict with Greninja, who chose to stay out of his Pokeball to protect me.

But I guess it turns out that Greninja wasn’t as invincible as I thought. Getting that close to the Noivern while it was screeching had worn him out a lot and he said that he needed to rest for a while but that I should still keep moving, and if there was any trouble, I should release him from his Pokeball. 

And it turns out that my hypothesis was correct, cause once after Greninja returned to his Pokeball, I started seeing a lot more Pokemon, but almost all of them were creepy bug-types. Eventually though, I did see a Ratata that I thought about capturing.

The Ratata had approached me, not out of anger nor out of any purpose, but simply because it was curious. As the rat Pokemon sniffed around my legs, I decided to release Greninja to help me capture it. It had been half an hour since he had gone back to his ball so I thought he must’ve been rested enough by now. “[What’s going on?]” Greninja asked ready and alert. I simply pointed to the Pokemon and asked, “Can you help me capture it?” Greninja put his hand to his head in disappointment and questioned, “[How do you intend to capture it? With what Pokeball?]” 

I suddenly felt very dumb but then quickly came up with a solution to try and redeem myself. I got down on all fours and pulled my shorts down, revealing my asshole to the Ratata. “If you come with me, I’ll let you fuck me.” I said singsongedly to the Ratata, who grew very excited and pounced towards my rear, wanting a warm hole for his rat dick to cum in. But before Ratata could even touch me, Greninja had kicked it out of the way. The scared Pokemon scurried away as Greninja scolded me. “[You fool! You really want your first time to be with a] ninja [rat?]” I guess I had gotten the impression that sex wasn’t very special if Greninja was using it to collect on debts, because thinking back, what I did seemed stupid and irrational. “Then who should my first time be with then?” I asked growing a little frustrated. “[Me you idiot.]” Greninja angrily replied. “My first time should be special.” I said back, insulting him. “[So you decided it should be with a] ninja [rat you met for five seconds and not with your first Pokemon who’s already saved your] gren [three times already?]”

I then stuttered, not knowing what to say. Then I calmed down a bit and said, “I-I just want to catch a Pokemon.” Greninja scoffed and said, “[A Rattata isn't even worth having on a team. We’ll find a better one later.]” I guessed he was right. I was new to the world of Pokemon training and Greninja definitely knew more than I did. Maybe a Rattata was useless, but I should have had the chance to figure it out myself.

“[I’m going back in. Keep heading to Poplar Town and don’t stop moving under any circumstances.]” With that, Greninja had disappeared into his Pokeball and I was back on the move.

I kept thinking about what Greninja said as I continued walking. About how he wanted me to lose my virginity to him, about how I SHOULD. But it also looked like Greninja wasn’t going to let me catch anything until I gave him what he wanted, and I wondered if I wanted the same. My thoughts turned to the fact that I had already masturbated to the thoughts of Greninja having me, confirming that I did indeed want him. But it still took me almost another two hours to muster up the courage to tell him.

By then, I was already halfway there to Poplar Town. I estimated that I would be there a few hours into the night, but I was tired and needed to rest. As soon as I sat down in a clearing in the forest to rest my legs, Greninja asked through the Pokeball, “[I thought I told you not to stop.]” I complained, “I’m tired.” then added, “A-and I also have something to tell you.” Greninja appeared in front of me and said, “[Spit it out then.]” I took a deep breath and told him, “I-I’ll do it. Y-you can be my first time.” Greninja sneered and said, “[Then get yourself ready.]” Bewildered, I asked, “N-now!? I-I don’t think I’m ready.” Greninja folded his arms and coldly said, “[And I don’t think I gave you a choice.]”

I supposed it was better to do it then and not later. I thought that maybe I would have seen a Pokemon along the way that I would want to “catch” and Greninja might not have let me. But I was still nervous and still not sure how I should proceed. I guessed that it started with my clothes off, so I began taking off my garments. 

I already had an erection before we had even done anything, and I felt ashamed when I was standing nude with a boner in front of Greninja. Fortunately, he didn’t comment, instead he made the first move without even getting closer to me. The thick tongue of his unraveled from his neck and came towards me. His long tongue nudged me closer to him, slowly wrapping around me instead. 

Even though Greninja’s tongue was covered in saliva, it held a good grip as it pushed me closer to him. I was speechless and had let Greninja take control of the entire narrative. I felt the tip of his tongue start to slide around my back, crawling lower until it was in between my cheeks. It was far too big to get inside of me, but Greninja did use the fat tongue of his to lick all around my puckered hole. 

The wet, slopping noises turned me on even more and it also felt pretty good, so I let him continue. Then after Greninja thought I had been properly lubricated by his spit, he set me down gently with my back against the ground and then used his tongue to bring my knees to my chest, exposing my virgin hole.Then as Greninja approached me, I saw the eight-and-a-half inches of dick twitching at his crotch and I gulped at the sight, hoping he would take it easy on me. 

The frog Pokemon then knelt down at my rear and brought his red, pulsating tentacle-dick to my ass. He swaggered his size at first, showing me just how much bigger his dick was than mine by placing it beside my own. I knew he was trying to scare me, and I was. Gods, he was huge. I wondered how Greninja managed to hide it inside himself in that small slit of his as he slid it back towards my hole. Then, without warning nor care, he began pressing the thin tip into my virgin ass.

Greninja had did it. He claimed my virginity as his own. It took me a while to realize that, to realize the significance of it. My first time had not been with a boyfriend, not with the cute flower boy at home, not with any human for the matter. But instead, I had lost my virginity to a Pokemon I had just met today. It was strange to think about, but it felt okay, even as I felt the single inch of Greninja’s dick writhing in me.

I felt Greninja gently sliding more of his cock into me. He didn’t show it, but he cared about not hurting me. I could feel the tautness in my ass growing and Greninja’s grunts told me that it was getting harder for him to push in any more. It wasn’t painful at all at first, but the feeling of the slimy warmth inside of me, throbbing and gushing precum, was something else. I knew that even if it hurt, I would want more of it in me.

Greninja stopped when he was less than halfway in. By then, the tautness was hurting a little, but the tip of it was twitching and sending small impulses of pleasure at my prostate. Then Greninja slowly pulled his hips back, before driving them softly into me again. “I-it feels good.” I told him, watching as the red cock dipped in and out of me. Greninja simply scoffed and pushed a little harder each time.

I reached and grabbed onto my own cock, stroking myself to the feeling of having Greninja’s big cock moving inside of me. I closed my eyes and moaned, wanting all of his seed deep inside my guts. He moved back and forth into me, grinding his shaft a little deeper each time. It was getting slightly more painful each time he thrust, but I paid no attention to it.

I was getting close to cumming and I’m not sure if Greninja knew that, but before I could, his tongue circled around my legs a little more. As Greninja rutted in and out of me, he moved his tongue to my mouth. It was his idea of a kiss, one that I would accept. His tongue was far too large to fit in my mouth, but putting just the tip of it in my mouth would constitute it as a kiss in my book. I held onto the salivating organ and used my own tongue to swap spit. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it was good enough.

After a while, I was moved one hand back to masturbate while my other hand still kept hold of Greninja’s tongue. And it turns out that time flies when I’m having sex. It usually takes me a couple minutes to cum but it felt like only a few seconds had passed when the aching in my penis was finally released. Maybe only a few seconds had passed since Greninja was stimulating my prostate like nothing I’d ever felt before, but it also seemed like Greninja himself was getting close. His movements had become more frantic, his panting more frequent, and he also had the look on his face that told me so.

My thoughts again became a bit more clear after ejaculation. I wasn’t sure why but a part of me told me that having Greninja finish inside of me was a bad idea, but before I could figure out why, Greninja pushed as far deep as he could into me and let out a sigh of relief. Then I felt a steady stream of his hot fluids pouring into me. I could probably barely fill a bottle cap, but Greninja had enough juices to fill a cup. All of it came gushing into me, pumping into my stomach, filling me with a strange yet comfortable heat. I held onto that feeling of being bred for as long as I could, almost getting a high off of it. And as Greninja’s shudders dropped the last of his sperm into me, I felt no regrets. I knew giving my virginity to Greninja was the right choice.  
(Zoroark:  
Average height: 5’7  
Average penis length: 10 inches  
Virility (compared to average human male): 2.6x  
Pregnancy period: 4 days  
Time to hatch: 3 days  
Egg size: small  
Amount ejaculated: 265 ml)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(Fact: The Natva region is to the northeast of the Almia region of the Pokemon Ranger games. Because it is so far north, the upper area of the Natvia region is a cold and harsh climate.)

 

It was hard to believe that all of this had just happened in just half a day. I pondered over the events that had happened for maybe the tenth time that day, but it just kept getting more and more wild. And though I was resting comfortably with Greninja, my head resting on his chest and his seed slowly seeping out of me, I knew that there was no more time to waste. I couldn’t stop and think like this, not when the enemy was after us.

“Excuse me.” I said as I got up, moving his arm from my bare chest. I stood up and grabbed my clothing and went behind a bush. I squatted down and pushed the rest of Greninja’s sperm from my ass. I wiped my ass with my underwear and stuffed it in my shorts before putting the rest of my clothes on.

After I came out from behind the tree, Greninja sighed and got up. We needed to get to Poplar Town before it got too dark and we couldn’t afford to diddle-daddle. So with Greninja fully rested, he and I walked in silence together. His presence made sure there would be no wild Pokemon to approach us.

The sun had just gone down by the time we had reached Poplar Town. And just as I had thought, there were plenty of fishing boats to take us to the nearest city. Problem was, we had no currency nor any food to eat. “Let’s head to the Poke-mart, maybe the owner will be nice enough to give us something to eat.” I said to Greninja, who nodded in agreement and followed behind me.

Once I was inside the blue-colored establishment, I was greeted by an old man who was running the shop. “Hello young man! What might you need?” He asked as he waved us over to the register. “Supplies, like food and Pokeballs.” I told him, to which the old man smiled and answered, “There is plenty of that here.” I bit my lip and shamefully told him of my predicament, “Except… I don’t have any money.” The man’s smile did not waver, for he already had a deal in mind. “I will give you what you need. You seem to be an able Pokemon trainer, so I have a request.” The old man probably thought I was a strong trainer because of Greninja, but I still listened to his deal. 

“I’m quite old and I’m it is becoming difficult to lift boxes back and forth in my age. And unfortunately, I don’t get quite as much traffic with trainers stocking up at New Fall City so I can’t afford to hire someone. If you can bring me a strong Pokemon that can help me around the shop, I can give you some supplies and a place to rest for the night.”

I quickly agreed to the deal and ran out the door to find whatever I could, but it was only after I stepped out of town that I realized I didn’t have any Pokeballs to catch anything with, and I also didn’t know where to even find strong Pokemon.

Greninja was following me but was just as confused as to where I was going. I stopped running and asked him, “Where should I be going?” Greninja smacked his face and replied, “[The Victory Road Tunnel. It’s on the other side of town.]” I then quickly changed directions and ran to the underground tunnel that would lead to the Elite Four.

I’d guessed that I could perhaps sexually coerce a Pokemon or maybe Greninja could knock one unconscious and we could carry the fainted Pokemon here, but I still didn’t know what I was supposed to be looking for. 

The Victory Tunnel’s entrance was not too far outside of Poplar Town. It was basically a path that connected the mainland to a fairly large island where the Elite Four and Champion of this region resided. The path was underwater through a series of caves that eventually led to the island, but just like any cave, it would get more dangerous the deeper it went. And it really wasn’t well lit either since trainers are supposed to figure out their own paths.

When we finally reached the entrance, Greninja told me, “[Good luck.]” Then disappeared into his Pokeball. I stood dumbfounded, amazed at his audacity. But then I shifted gears and cursed at him through the Pokeball. I pressed the button so many times to try and release him only to find that he had locked it from the inside. Bastard.

I wasn’t even sure I wanted to go in anymore. If Greninja wasn’t going to help for whatever reason, maybe he was scared or maybe he wanted to be a dick, then I still had one other way to get a Pokemon to that old man. I took a deep breath and went inside the tunnel entrance.

Some parts of the cave were lit, either by lightbulbs or by Pokemon that emitted light. The lightbulbs were scattered in random places so that it didn’t make a path but to help gain a sense of direction. But even with just a fraction of the cave lit up, I could see that there were plenty of Pokemon inhabiting the cave.

Strangely enough, none of them were naturally aggressive towards me. I had heard that Pokemon in the wild would attack trainers because they were territorial, but I was walking past Rhyhorns and Geodudes and plenty of others without them batting an eye.

I didn’t want to wander too deep because I knew I would get lost, but I couldn’t really find any Pokemon that was reasonably easy to “capture” and was able to help the old man. Rhydons were too large, I didn’t even know if Gravelers had dicks, and Torkoals didn’t even have hands.

It took me a while and some wandering, but it was worth it. I found the perfect Pokemon for the task. Sitting on a rock alone, just staring into space and nothing else, was a Machoke. “H-hello?” I called out to it, hoping it wouldn’t try and attack me. It turned its head, smiled, and greeted me. “[How do you do, human?]” The muscular Pokemon seemed really friendly at first glance. I wondered if I could get him to take the job without any sex. “Hi! I was wondering if you would like to help this old man run a Pokemart. There’s a lot in it, like free food and you get to meet plenty of new people. The old man is very nice as well.” The Machoke had a look of thought on his face for a few seconds, then exclaimed, “[Sounds fun!]”

I felt almost relieved not having my body be part of the exchange, almost. “[But… I could use a little more convincing.]” I knew that he really didn’t. A change to his life like that was more than he could ever hope for. “W-what do you want?” I stammered, knowing exactly what he was asking. Machoke replied, “[Don’t be shy. I can smell it on you.]” I was getting worried and confused. “S-smell what?”

Everything started to grow a little hazy. I wasn’t sure what was happening, but it was also calming me down slowly. I found it strange that I couldn’t peel my eyes off of Machoke, and how he was starting to look a lot more… hot. My perception of him was changing, making the Pokemon look more like the man of my dreams, or rather, the Machoke of my dreams. It soon dawned on me that the Pokemon was using attract, but it was already too late, I had become infatuated.

Attract was a move that worked on Pokemon and humans that already felt a slight sexual attraction towards the user, magnifying their attraction a thousand-fold until they felt an undeniable amount of arousal towards the user. But being put under the move was like being an addict that desperately needed their fix.

My face felt extremely warm and my eyes had focused solely on the bulge on Machoke’s black briefs. My body felt like it was on fire and the only thing that could cool me down was the Pokemon’s cum. It must’ve been what being in heat felt like, and I couldn’t deny that it was a part of me that Machoke had let out. “P-please!” I began to plead. “Fuck me!”

I wasn’t sure what Greninja was doing as I tore off my clothes from my body. Perhaps he didn’t care anymore since he had taken my virginity, or he was asleep and didn’t notice. Either way, it would have been a hell of a lot different if he was here with me. Or maybe not. Maybe I would’ve ended up fucking the Machoke anyway. I sort of blamed Greninja for this but also thanked him for taking my virginity. I definitely didn’t want to give it away to Machoke using attract on me. It still didn’t excuse him for letting me get on the ground on all fours. My asshole was exposed to the Machoke but my hole was still sleek with Greninja’s cum. At least he wouldn’t be going in dry. 

This Machoke was actually quite large for his species. He was the average height of a human male, 5’9”. Greninja was fairly tall for his species too but stood at 5’6”. There was no doubt that this Machoke would grow to be over six feet tall once he reached his third evolution, but even at his second evolution he was much taller than I was. Unlike the two of them, I was shorter than the average. I was barely five feet tall and my upper body was kind of skinny, though I did have fairly toned legs from a lot of running. For a while, I thought that was why Pokemon seemed to be attracted to me. Apparently, men liked “slim thick” and I guessed fit the bill.

“Please!” I had moaned exasperatedly, horny and impatient. I was harder and more aroused than I had ever been in my life. Machoke stood and came grinning towards me. He reached into his briefs, pulling out a thick, uncut cock. It had a good girth to it, maybe an inch and three quarters in size. It was six inches long and pale blue like his skin. And though it seemed large to me, I later realized I had gotten lucky and that this Machoke was well below average in size even though his height said different.

I bit my lip in anticipation as Machoke came up from behind me. My arms and legs were twitching with excitement as I felt his rough hands grab my bare ass to pull himself closer. Then when he placed the warm slab of meat right in front of my asshole, I thought I was going to explode from excitement. 

“Please!” I begged again. “Give it to me!” Machoke finally began trying to push the uncircumsized head into my asshole. It was a tight fit, a VERY tight fit, but without enough force he was able to just barely manage to get it in. Any bigger and something would have torn for sure. Then once Machoke began slowly feeding more of his length into me, I shuddered and moaned in orgasmic bliss. It was an intense rush of dopamine that sent pleasure into every ounce of my body. I couldn’t feel any pain, even though my asshole was on the verge of breaking. And when the girth of it rubbed against my prostate, I almost came hands free onto the cold stone, almost.

Machoke managed to stuff every inch of his throbbing thick cock into me. I could feel his plump ballsacks through the cloth touching my rear as he patted my soft ass in congratulations. I felt like I was on the verge of ejaculation the entire time as he started to rut back and forth. The feeling of him opening up my insides to fit his fat cock was something else. Gods, every second was a new high under the effects of the attract move.

My groin ached more with each thrust, wanting so desperately to be released. My moans drove much of the Pokemon in the caves away and attracted a few to watch. Just a single move that took no effort had turned me into a total slut for Machoke’s cock, and I realized that I so desperately wanted to see it go in and out of me.

I looked underneath myself, suddenly noticing that there were already multiple spurts of cum splattered across the ground. It wasn’t Machoke’s but mine. I had already been ejaculating the entire time, perhaps constantly. I wasn’t even sure if there was anything left because it looked like it was multiple ejaculations worth. And it should have hurt like hell, but all I felt was a dull ache like I wanted to cum again.

After becoming hypnotized by the repetitious movement of Machoke’s thrusts, time felt like it had skipped a few minutes. I had become dazed from the feeling of constant bliss, like I was unconsciously awake. I hadn’t even noticed Machoke had stopped thrusting and was cumming copiously inside of me until I saw his thick and potent cum dripping down from my still-erect cock.

Once Machoke had finished depositing his load in me, he pulled out his dick from my gaping ass. I didn’t want to push his seed out. No, I wanted to keep it inside me like it was our child. 

While I was mindlessly babbling on about how much I loved his cock, the Machoke came over to me and told me to “[Clean it.]” The tip of it was covered in his sperm so he didn’t want to dirty his briefs with cum stains. “Thank you.” I said, grateful for having the chance to taste his spunk. I tried to lift myself up but found that I felt very weak and instead, ended up falling on my side. I still kept my mouth open and my head facing towards him as he moved his white-stained cock towards my mouth.

The taste of his manhood was mouth-watering. Once it entered my mouth, I wanted to taste nothing else. The smell and taste of sweat, cum, and musk was simply just manly and there was nothing wrong with it. I moaned as I cleaned his cock, digging out whatever I could underneath his foreskin with my tongue. All of it was so good, so much so in fact I felt heartbroken when I had fully cleaned it all.

But then once Machoke was satisfied and pulled his dick from my mouth, everything came crashing down. The first thing I noticed was the sour aftertaste of cum in my mouth, then the rawness of my asshole. I tried to move as the seeping semen stung my abused anus, but my groin felt like it had received several punches from a Hitmonchan. My ballsacks had been completely emptied and this was the aftermath of it. Every muscle felt weak and I was in complete agony.

Turns out, that was the purpose of attract. To keep the victim too weak to attack or get away and to infatuate them so they became enthusiastic during breeding, turning their own body against them for mindless sex. That few minutes of that intense high was not enough to compensate for the damage it did to me.

Still, it looked like Machoke was going to keep up his end of the bargain. He grabbed my clothes and put them back on my limp and tired body. I had to use all of the energy I had in me to keep Machoke’s cum inside of me so that it wouldn’t stain my shorts. Then after my clothes and shoes were put back on, Machoke lifted me in his arms and carried me. “[Where to?]” He asked enthusiastically, like nothing had happened. Even though I was about to pass out, I managed to lead him back to the old man’s shop.

(Machoke / Old Man’s Machoke:  
Average height: 4’11 / 5’6  
Average penis length: 6 inches  
Virility (compared to average human male): 1.69x  
Pregnancy period: 1 week  
Time to hatch: 1 week  
Egg size: large  
Amount ejaculated: 235ml)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Fact: If a Ditto breeds with a human, it results in a human baby with a higher fertility rate, at least enough to understand the basics of Pokemon speech.)

“Oh my, I’m sorry for that.” The old man apologized as he saw the Machoke bringing me to his shop. “I should’ve known you didn’t have any Pokeballs. I am truly sorry for that.” To compensate for my troubles, the old man put a few more supplies in an already large bag. He then gave the bag and keys to Machoke and said, “May you please bring him to my home? It is the green house left of here. Consider it your first task.” Machoke nodded and continued carrying me to the old man’s home.

Once I was safely inside the shop owner’s home, the Machoke left me on the couch and then quickly left. It seemed he was eager to work for the man, which meant that I had made a good choice, or maybe he just didn’t want to spend any more time with the person that he had just basically raped. 

I groaned as I tried to seat myself up, because even though rest was the number one thing I wanted, I also didn’t want to mess up the shop owner’s couch with Machop’s cum that I had managed to keep sealed in myself. But as I was getting off the couch, Greninja had decided to finally appear. He grabbed me and held me just as I was about to fall.

“[Where are you headed?]” He asked, helping me up. “The bathroom.” I angrily told him, still mad at the fact that he didn’t help me with the Machoke. “Where were you?” I questioned. “[Watching.]” He answered without guilt. “Watching!?” My anger was keeping me awake as we made our way to the bathroom. Once he opened the door and helped me get on the toilet, Greninja gave me a definitive answer. “[Just making sure you knew it wasn’t worth it.]” I started to push out Machoke’s sperm from my ass as I asked, “Of course it wasn’t. Why didn’t you warn me?” To which Greninja answered, “[Because you would have gone and did it anyway. I would’ve stopped you if it wasn’t a Machoke.]”

Greninja might have been right, maybe I would have. But I still didn’t like him making decisions for me like that. And I would have argued more if I had the energy, but all I could do was grumble and tell him, “Just help me out next time.” Then as Greninja left the bathroom to go to sleep, he informed, “[Just think of something you’re actually attracted to and don’t look at the user if you want to get out of it.]”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the morning came, the first thing I noticed was how sore the entirety felt, my crotch especially. But I also knew that I could move, even if it was painfully. It was late in the morning, maybe even in the afternoon, but it looked like Greninja was still fast asleep in his Pokeball. 

I groaned as I got up. I wanted to see what the old man had given me so I grabbed the large plastic bag full of items and looked. Ten Pokeballs, twenty healing potions, maybe two or three days worth of food, some pain relief pills, and some ointments to heal burns, poisons, and such. I quickly grabbed the pills and downed two of them without water and laid back down on the couch. 

I thought about resting my eyes for a little bit more when my stomach loudly grumbled. I hadn’t really eaten anything for a whole day, but luckily, the old man had prepared a sandwich for me and had left it on the coffee table next to the couch. And as I wolfed the entire sandwich down and the glass of orange juice next to it, the pain reliever was taking effect and had nullified most of my aches. And in the meantime, Greninja summoned a ring of mystic water that slowly healed me and probably replenished my supply of semen. Then when I felt good to go, I grabbed the bag and headed out. I gave the old man and his new Machoke thanks then began to look for a ride to New Fall City.

Walking would probably have taken me at least six hours to get there. New Fall City was east of Poplar Town and the closest place to it, and because it was a city, I expected a lot of people to be riding there. So I went to the nearest road and held a thumb out, hoping for a taxi or someone to give me a ride. A few people stopped but once I told them I had no money, they just immediately closed the door and drove away.

I was about to lose hope when a man in a rickety old car stopped by. He looked kind of sinister but I was desperate. I told him the usual, that I needed a ride to New Fall City and that I didn’t have any money. I was expecting him to close the door and ride away but instead, he said, “There are other ways you can pay.” I knew what he was getting at already. He pulled out a Pokeball and said, “My Lycanroc here has always wanted a kid’s ass to knot. Give him that and I’ll give you a ride.”

Immediately, I had a bad feeling. I would have called the cops on this person but I was already at the legal age of fourteen for this region. Had it been a month sooner, and he would have been in trouble. And on top of that, I desperately needed a fast and easy way to the city. “[Accept it.]” Greninja whispered from the Pokeball. “[I’ll come out this time if there’s trouble.”]

There he went again, making decisions for his trainer. But I didn’t really care at the moment, so I told the strange man, “O-okay.” He snickered and unlocked the door to let me in. The car stunk of cigarettes and other strange substances, but this seemed to be the only way I could make it to New Fall City in time before the bad guys could catch up. I hopped in the car knowing that Greninja would protect me if anything happened.

As the man drove, he released Lycanroc in the back seat and said to his Pokemon, “Look what I got you, a new friend to play with.” The Lycanroc happily pounced back between the seats, excitedly yapping, “[A new] *bark* [A new] *bark* [A new] *bark*!” The Lycanroc started saying some extremely sexually obscene things, most of which that I couldn’t understand. And as much as I wanted to make him stop, I didn’t trust the man enough to know that I could understand Pokemon. The man laughed as he rode, caressing the bulge at his crotch with one hand and steering with the other. 

After driving for about ten minutes, the man stopped and turned into a clearing in the trees beside us. It was a quiet spot and one that was mostly unseen. He parked the car in the clearing and unlocked the doors. Lycanroc jumped out of the car, happily howling, “[Breeding time! Breeding time!]” as I was opening the door. 

I had only taken a single step out when the cruel man shoved me down onto the ground. I landed on all fours like he had wanted and the Lycanroc came rushing behind me. Then the stranger pulled my shorts down, paying no attention to the Pokeball I had in my pocket, and gave my left ascheek a hard slap. I yelped in pain and Lycanroc only grew more excited. My ass stung from the strike but Greninja knew it wasn’t time to come out yet. He was waiting and I trusted him to come out when the time was right.

The canine Pokemon quickly came behind me as the man started unbuckling his belt. The Lycanroc was already hard and ready to fuck, and as soon as his paws had a good grip on my rear, he was painfully jabbing away at my asshole. He missed repeatedly but once he got it in, he had shoved it down to the knot. “[I love this tight] roc!” He exclaimed, thrusting in and out of my anus that was still sore from yesterday. Thankfully it wasn’t too large and thus, it wasn’t too painful. It was five inches to the knot and six inches in total. The shaft had a girth of one inch and the knot was one-and-a-half inches wide. But he fucked with such haste, with such hunger, that the friction was giving me a burn, and the man was too busy masturbating to give a fuck.

With at the speed he was going, it wasn’t a surprise that the Lycanroc was already about to cum in just over a minute. The slapping of his knot against my ass had been slowly opening me up to the point where with just enough force, he was able to shove that fat bulbous flesh straight into my prostate, digging all six inches of dog-dick into me. “[I’m cumming! Have my children!]” 

The canine’s ballsacks twitched against mine as it started pumping watery spurts of steaming hot cum into me. The knot throbbed intensely inside of me as I was tied, growing larger with each second. The Pokemon was half Greninja’s height but he came just as much. My bowels were slowly being filled by the watery seed over the span of ten minutes. By the end, the knot had only grown enough to be uncomfortable and not painful, but the man was about to cum as well. He came over to me and grabbed my hair, pulling my head up as he knelt. He placed his cock between my lips and bust his load into me, and it was right then that I declared that Pokemon cum tastes way better than human cum. His was bitter and sour like it was dirty, and I almost vomited when I swallowed it down. “You’re a natural whore!” He exclaimed. He hadn’t even asked me to swallow, I had just done it on my own.

Then a few moments after, Lycanroc pulled his knot out from me. It popped out and a little bit of his warm semen trickled out. I thought it was over so I let out a sigh, but I thought wrong. Lycanroc immediately started rutting again, slamming his semi-inflated knot against my asshole. “N-not again!” I said not wanting this to take longer than it should have. “You’re not leaving until Lycanroc is satisfied.” The man said as he put his junk back into his pants. “Now I have an important business call to make.”

He went around back behind the car and spoke to a person on his phone. I couldn’t quite make out what he was saying since he was very secretive, so I stopped paying attention as the Lycanroc knotted me again.

What was supposed to be a ten to fifteen minute trip turned to almost two hours as the Lycanroc had knotted me five times. My stomach was full of his spunk and was irradiating a massive amount of heat from within, even though his last ejaculation were just air. The man had taken a nap by the time the second knot was over and awoke as the sixth one had just entered me. He rushed over and frustratedly shouted, “Damn it Roccy! I said your limit was four times! How many times do I have to tell you this!” Then he asked me, “How many times, boy? How many?” I glared at him and answered, “Six.” He started cursing under his breath as the Lycanroc whimpered, “[I’m sorry master! It won’t happen again!]” 

The Lycanroc began tugging to get away from me. His knot was still pretty large but he felt guilty and remorseful for disobeying his master. It eventually came out with a loud pop that stung a little, but he quickly hopped back into the car and began licking his cum-stained shaft clean in the front seat.

The stranger was still angry at his Pokemon, but he went into the trunk and grabbed something, but left the trunk open. He came over to me and grabbed me by shorts and I flailed around, spurting Lycanroc’s cum into my shorts as I tried to fight back. “W-what are you doing!? Let me go!” The stranger managed to keep me still enough to insert something into my asshole: a butt plug. He must’ve been pretty strong if he was able to lift me with one hand without any trouble and especially if my punches didn’t even hurt him. He tossed me into the trunk of his car and closed it shut. “W-what are you doing!?” I shouted, banging at the door.

(Lycanroc  
Average height: 2’7  
Average penis length: 6 inches  
Virility: 0.85x  
Pregnancy period: 4 days  
Time to hatch: 2 days  
Egg size: very small  
Amount ejaculated: 225ml)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
(Fact: Lower fertility rates cause some Pokemon to be territorial or even aggressive towards humans. Higher fertility will ease most Pokemon as they do have some sort of way to detect a human’s fertility. However, they also are more likely to be raped by wild Pokemon as they are also more likely to be seen as potential mates.)

The car started driving away and I whispered to Greninja, “You gonna help?” He had been keeping watch from the Pokeball the entire time and said, “[Not now. He’s driving to the city. We’ll escape once he stops there.]” Confused, I asked, “How do you know he’s going to the city?” Turns out, he’d dealt with something like this before. “[He’s trying to sell you to a sex-trafficking ring. Hawthorne and I had brought one down before. They operate in the cities so he’s taking us there anyway.]” I realized that’s why he was on the phone earlier, to call in buyers. I put my trust in Greninja once more and sat quietly in the trunk, waiting until we reached the city.

After around ten minutes, the car came to a stop. The man opened the door and stepped outside and I heard him talking to some others. I could barely make out their conversation.  
“Benny, what have you brought us today?”  
“A boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Natural slut though.”  
“I see, you break him in yet?”  
“Yep. Took Roccy like a champ.”  
“Alright, let’s still do a test run just to make sure.”  
I then heard the sound of Pokemon being released, three of them in total. Then I heard another being released somewhat later than the others. They were large too, maybe too large. I was getting scared, scared that Greninja might not be able to take them four on one. “Let’s go.” I whispered, releasing him from his Pokeball. Greninja nodded and blasted open the trunk then hopped outside. I climbed out as well, and we might have looked cool as fuck if I was wearing pants.

The traffickers stood in bewilderment but then abruptly began to attack. Fortunately, they were big Pokemon but not fast. None of them could fly either, so Greninja took the opportunity to wrap his tongue around me and pounce off. He also managed to grab the bag of stuff in the front seat before the Lycanroc could attack. The traffickers started cursing but eventually let me go, knowing they couldn’t catch up.

“I’m going to need new shorts.” I told Greninja as he set me down on the roof of a building. Mine was plastered with some of Lycanroc’s semen, and walking anywhere in these would attract attention. “[Let me worry about that.]” Greninja said, taking some of the items from the bag and leaping away.

While he was getting me a fresh pair of shorts, I squatted down and pulled the buttplug out. The Lycanroc had done a good number on me knotting me that many times, and it was insane just how much was inside of me. Most of it had gone into my stomach and was going to stay there for digestion, but I did manage to empty what was in my bowels.

Around fifteen minutes later, Greninja returned with some nice cargo shorts. I thanked him and took off my dirty ones. I took the underwear out from the dirty short’s pocket and smelled it. I had wiped off Greninja’s cum with it and it had dried by now, but the smell was still there. It turned me on a little, but I managed to make it look as though I had smelled something dirty. I put it in my pocket and put on the new shorts.

“[We should get to the Pokemon Center. They’ll have computers there we can use to reach Elm.]” Greninja said as he scouted the city. “[There.]” He pointed in the distance and I saw the light-red roof of a building. “Alright.” I said, grabbing the plastic bag. “Let’s head there.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me a while to figure out how to actually use the PC since I’d never touched one in my village before, but I managed to send a message out to Professor Elm. Of course, it was automatically forwarded to his assistant or something who probably had to sift through thousands of emails a day, so I knew it would be some time before I got an answer. 

I also realized there was an email application on the Pokedex, but it was still logged into Hawthorne’s account. I did take a peak at what was inside and I sort of wished I hadn’t. There were A LOT of nudes, like probably THOUSANDS. Some of them were hers that she sent to other people and some of them were of other people, or Pokemon even. I signed out, not wanting to see any more, and logged into the account I had created on the computer.

The Pokemon Center offered free lockers for trainers, so I put the bagged items in the locker except for a couple empty Pokeballs and closed it. In the meantime, I thought that I should catch something so that I wasn’t just waiting around for Elm.

I couldn’t go catch something in the middle of the city mostly because they wouldn’t be wild Pokemon if they were just in the city right? Well, wrong but I didn’t know that at the time. Instead, I went outside the city to look.

The outskirts of New Fall City had plenty of Pokemon, strays, lost or abandoned Pokemon, etc. Most weren’t aggressive towards humans unless threatened, and since I was going to be throwing a Pokeball at them, they would most certainly be threatened.

Pokemon had some sort of an honor system in place. Be defeated in single battle and they would believe that they are in debt to the trainer for sparing their life. They would also often join a trainer just because Pokemon battles seem intriguing to them or even because they think their life would be better under the care of a human. I wasn’t sure if Greninja was actually going to fight or if talking would work, but my interaction with the Rattata earlier proved another way to tame them: through sex.

Eventually, I found a Pokemon that I liked. There was a small yellow and blue Pokemon just wandering around, and when I approached it, the Pokemon grew excited and not aggravated. I tried speaking to it but it only barked, meaning that I couldn’t understand it for some reason. My Pokedex told me it was an Electrike, but I didn’t know if it was any good. “Greninja?” I called to the Pokeball at my side. “[I’m not helping you catch it.]” He rudely responded. “That’s not it. Just wondering if an Electrike is any good.“ Greninja sighed and answered, “[Sure, if you have a Mega-Bracelet.]” I was new, so my only response to that was, “A what?” Frustrated, Greninja said, “[You really are stupid.]”

I ignored him. He did say it was good but it seemed to be under a certain condition. That was good enough for me, so I knelt down and got friendly with the dog, rubbing its belly and feeding it small little snacks. Then when I felt like it had warmed up to me, I said to the Pokemon, “I have to go soon, but you can come with me.” I held up a Pokeball and the Electrike didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. It simply barked happily. “I-if you want of course. Completely your choice.” The Electrike barked and nudged the Pokeball, which suddenly shot a beam of light towards it. I gasped as the Pokemon disappeared but the ball shook in my hand. It, well for lack of better words, throbbed a few times until I heard a click.

“That was easier than I thought.” I said in my head, glad that there were no complications. I got up and wondered if I should catch another when I received a notification on the Pokedex. I looked and it was from Professor Elm who seemed worried.

From: Elm@Johto.prf  
To: Liam69@Natva.trn  
Subject: WHAT

SEND ME YOUR POKEDEX’S SERIAL NUMBER ASAP SO I KNOW IT ISN’T A JOKE.

I looked around the back and saw a set of numbers. Model number… OS version… Serial Number: 1L0V34N4LS3X.

I sent the number to Elm and a few seconds later, another emailed popped up.

From: Elm@Johto.prf  
To: Liam69@Natva.trn  
Subject: OH NO

I’LL BE THERE IN TWO HOURS. TELL ME EVERYTHING WHEN I ARRIVE.

I closed my Pokedex and it put in my pocket. I was thinking about catching more Pokemon when I felt cold steel against my head. “Don’t even think about touching your balls.” The assailant said. His partner lost composure and snickered at his threat. The one with the gun to my head said, “You’re coming with us.”

There were other civilians near us. Some of them ran away, some were calling the police, and a few were watching in fear. None of them came to help, but if they had, my brains would be splattered across the grass. My new Electrike did try and defend me, but it was instantly kicked in the head by the partner. “Bastards.” I muttered as the electric dog whimpered and then disappeared. Greninja stayed in his Pokeball, probably waiting for a good chance to strike.

“Take his balls.” The man with the gun said to his partner, to which he replied, “Just call them Pokeballs. You’re making it sound weird.” He grabbed the Pokeballs from my pocket and attached something to the Pokeball. I wasn’t sure what it exactly was until he clicked the button to release Greninja, but nothing came out. Either Greninja didn’t want to leave or it was some sort of a lock, something I’d never even heard of.

“Just let me go. Please, I’m just a kid.” I begged, whimpering to make myself seem harmless. “I-I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” That was the fattest lie I’ve ever told, but even if they believed it, there was no escaping. “Nah.” The gunman said. “The boss said she needs everyone, that includes you.” I had no choice but to listen to him. So when he pushed me in the head with the gun, I had to follow.

The strangers led me to an alley with the gun against my back as they entered the city. I walked in silence, not drawing any attention to myself. I turned around for a second to look at the emblem on his chest, frying it into my brain so that I would know it meant danger in the future. It was a pearly white and was shaped like two halves of an oval on top of each other, making a distinct looking H with a curvy center, but one half was clearly on top of the other. I wasn’t sure what the groups’ motive was, but it sure as hell was something sinister.

Eventually, we entered a seemingly abandoned building that was very dimly lit. I was forced to go to the center of the room, where they also released another Pokemon. I had no idea what it was, but it was huge and it looked like it was made of tentacles or something. They put my Pokeballs on an empty table as the Pokemon’s tentacles extended towards me. 

One of them started making a phone call while the other watched. “Oh you’re going to enjoy this.” He said menacingly as the vines wrapped around me. “Believe me.”

(Tangrowth:  
Average height: Can change height  
Average penis length: Infinite  
Virility: 6.9x  
Pregnancy period: 1 day  
Time to hatch: 2 days  
Egg size: very small  
Amount ejaculated: Infinite)


	8. Chapter 7

(Fact: The Natva region has higher rates of Pokephilia than any other region. It also has the most Pokemon brothels, porn studios, and sex-based attractions. All-in-all, Natva is a very sexually corrupted region.)

That whore Clark had left me tied up to a chair in some stupid building. It must’ve been their base because it was well kept, bustling with people wearing that stupid H symbol, and because I’d been sitting in some dull ass room for hours.

Finally, after hours of waiting, that bitch of an assistant finally came in. “‘Sup, slut.” I said with a scowl on my face. “I’d watch your mouth if I were you, because I’m giving you a chance to walk.” Clarke informed as she set a chair in front of me. “Willow, as your friend, I’m tellin-” Then I interrupted, “You’re not my friend anymore you backstabbing bitch.” I tried to spit in her face but it turned out to be a thick wad that just splat on the ground and left a bunch of drool on my chin. It was embarrassing but it sent a message. “Willow, I’m telling you that if you work for us and tell us about the totem, we could give you a far more comfortable life. Unlimited supplies and resources for your research, no government interference, any Pokemon you wish to… *ahem*... experiment with. Just help us solve the mystery of the totem and you could have it all.” 

I couldn’t believe it. She was trying to coerce me into working with her. I really did pick an idiot for an assistant. “Why would I ever work for scum like you?” I insulted but still questioned to find answers. Clark sneered and replied, “Because we at Team Coex have the same dream as you.” I scoffed and said sarcastically, “Kidnapping innocent villagers? Why didn’t you say so sooner? Sign me up.” She chuckled and corrected, “They were necessary for our task, but no, that’s not it. What we want is for Pokemon and humans to live together in peace as we once did. No more trainers, no more battling, no more Pokemon needlessly attacking humans. We want to be able to live together, make families with Pokemon as we once did. Not to enslave them for mere titles.” Digging further, I asked, “And what are you? The boss of this ‘Team Coex?’” Clark shook her head no and answered, “No. I’m only a spy for Coex. Only a few of us know the true leader herself, I’ve only heard her speak through burner phones.” 

So Clark wasn’t the leader, which made things complicated for me. I still needed to find out what they knew about the village and the totem, so I told them, “Well, the totem isn’t it. It’s just some dumb piece of wood.” Clark glared at me for a few seconds, studying me before she calmly said, “You’re lying.” Maybe I was or maybe I wasn’t. I just didn’t know for certain. But, Clark didn’t seem satisfied with me. “If you think you can trick us, then you’re better off with the others.” She angrily got up from her chair and knocked on the door. Two guards came in and Clark ordered, “Take her. She knows something.” The two nodded and came towards me.

After my binds were removed, they dragged me out of the room and followed Clark down several hallways. “What are you gonna do? Torture me?” I mocked as I struggled. Clark sneered and said, “Something like that.” I didn’t know what they meant, but they finally took me into an empty room with a drain in the middle and a PC beside the door. I was thrown inside near the center while Clark used the PC.

“Tyranitar? No… we don’t want to kill you.” She then paused and said, “No, you can probably handle him. But we need you talking.” She swiped the screen and murmured, “Lucario? She’d like it too much.” She kept listing off Pokemon, saying some were too big, some were too small, a couple were reserved, or too weak. 

It became obvious what she was going to do: use me as a sex doll for countless Pokemon until I was ready to talk. In fact, the villagers were probably being used for the same purpose. Dozens of them were most likely being forced to breed with powerful Pokemon to enhance Coex’s army. It was sick, and I knew from firsthand experience just how terrible it could be. “I spent days in an underground sex club, raped in front of crowds without any rest. Don’t think I won’t last.” But that was during my youth, I wasn’t sure if I had that sort of stamina anymore. But she believed it anyway. Clark paused and said, “You’re right. I shouldn’t underestimate you.” She swiped backwards and said, “Let’s start off with this one then.” She then tapped a button and a few seconds later, a Pokeball popped out of a slot. She also took out a key stone from her pocket and placed it into an empty socket in the machine.

Mega evolution requires some sort of a key stone which are artifacts of unknown origin. A key stone is the switch that allows mega evolution to occur, but to occur, a human and Pokemon have to be near and share a bond. A bond is the electricity that activates a mega evolution, but battle bonds and friendships based on Pokemon training are generally too weak. Mega stones are required for normal trainers to mega evolve their Pokemon. The reason why is because mega stones magnify the bond, adding enough “bond energy” to trigger a mega evolution. But there are also bonds that are strong enough to trigger mega evolutions without a mega stone.

Key stones came from way before, no one knows when but it was definitely before humans could read or write. This means that mega evolutions occurred when Pokemon and humans lived together under a balance, thousands of years past. When a human or Pokemon ejaculates into their partner near a key stone, the stone believed that both the Pokemon and the human shared a familial bond, which is a bond strong enough to trigger mega evolution. But even as Pokemon and humans drifted apart, the key stone continued to believe that humans and Pokemon copulated to create families. The stone was not alive so it could not adapt to the fact that a third of all sexual encounters with Pokemon were considered rape and the other two-thirds were mostly meaningless flings for pleasure. What it also meant was that whatever Pokemon Clark was about to send out would have to cum inside of me before it could mega evolve.

“Swampert, here’s your new toy.” Clark announced as she released the Pokemon. “[Finally.]” The Swampert muttered as he appeared from the red light. Then as Clark was about to leave, she said, “Hope you two enjoy yourselves.” Then she closed the door and locked it from the outside. I could see a pair of feet waiting beside the door, most definitely one of the guards. There was no getting out.

As Swampert began tearing the clothes off my body, I begged, “Don’t do this, please. I-I’ll help you escape if you help me.” Swampert continued stripping me as he sneered and said, “[Why would I want to leave? I’m getting fed and I’m getting my dick wet here.]” So they were taking good care of their Pokemon, which meant that there really was no way out. There was no convincing, there was no tricking, there was nothing I could do. I knew I could only bide my time.

After Swampert tossed the last of my clothing aside, he wasted no more time. He already had an erection from watching me struggle as more and more of my soft skin were revealed, all that was left was to put that foot-long monster in me. It’s shape was indescribable, like it was a mass of muscle except it was soft as a sponge. The red-pink flesh was covered in some sort of mucus that gave off a musky stench. And as ugly as it was, I couldn’t help but to want it in me.

Swampert’s rubbery hands held onto my hips, and without hesitation nor care, he thrust his large dick as far into me as I could handle. It had hurt like shit. The tip of his slimy cock was pushing forcefully against my uterus, stretching it in length, but the feeling of being stuffed to the brim with Swampert’s cock made my nerves go haywire. I shuddered in pleasure as he pulled his hips back a few inches, only for him to force his entire length into my womb again.

I couldn’t help but love it. My moans filled the room as I shuddered, the orgasm sending shakes to my legs. Pleasure overflowed as Swampert continued pounding his oversized cock into my tiny body, stretching the skin on my stomach as it bulged through. 

It was so good but I needed to conserve my stamina, but there was nothing I could do. I lived my whole life with a Pokemon thrusting behind my back, so I couldn’t stop myself as I came again, right as Swampert began to dump his seed into my womb.

Swampert came like a hose, stretching my uterus further it filled with his cum. The pressure and my orgasm sent some of it spewing out behind me with twitching legs, but most of it stayed and could not leave. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” I repeated as I tried to get away before he could mega evolve, but I was too weak to get away and my legs felt numb from my climaxes. But it was too late anyway.

Swampert began to slowly change, steadily growing larger in all dimensions. I cried out as he held my tight against his crotch. My pussy was being forced wide open, wider than I thought was possible. I could have put both my fists together and it still wouldn’t be as girthy as his shaft. And his length was pushing against the walls of my womb so much that I thought I was going to tear. And his cum was trapped inside by his size and had no choice but to rest inside of my womb, soaking into my fibers.

It hurt so much but felt so good. My skin was stretched taut and was barely holding it all together. Mega Swampert’s massive cock must’ve been around a foot-and-a-half long, the largest I’d ever taken in my pussy. I was crying from tears of pain and pleasure, and my moans of pleasure had turned into strange gawks.

When Swampert began thrusting, I could feel my insides moving with it. His cock was so immensely large that its throbs could be felt pulsating through my entire body. I lost the feeling in my toes as I came one his shaft again, though my fluids could not leave.

The Mega Pokemon fucked me senseless. He came into my womb again, but there was so much more and was highly pressurized. Mega Swampert filled every last space inside my pussy with his cum and then some more. The irradiating warmth inside of me grew and grew until Swampert gave all that was there to give.

Swampert and I were spent, but it was not even close to being over for me. He pulled his monster cock out from my gaping cooch. He dropped me onto the floor as his plentiful seed poured out from my overflowing womb before heading over to the PC. He returned to his Pokeball, but after he had let another one loose.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lost track of time before it was even halfway over, but I guessed I spent around a day in that room. After the mega-swampert came in me about three times, it was five rounds of Dragonite, four of Nidoking, two (technically six) loads from Hydreigon, four hours worth of mystery Pokemon because I had fallen unconscious, two Arcanines at once after I woke up, six flares from Rapidash, a bunch of smaller Pokemon all at once, and a Kommo-o that was cumming balls-deep inside of me when Clark opened the door to speak to me.

It was orgasm after orgasm, endlessly. There was a part of me that loves being fucked by Pokemon and I couldn’t turn it off, even if I was tired and broken because of such. My entire lower body was numb but that didn’t stop me from climaxing. I was covered head to toe in the semen of dozens of different kinds of Pokemon. The entire floor was painted white and the drain couldn’t even catch up half the time. I had been raped, pissed on, talked down to, hit, and abused for hours on end with no rest in between. Every hole was gaping wide, even my throat which felt extremely sore. There must’ve been bruises all over my body that couldn’t be seen because of the multiple coats of Pokemon cum, and every muscle felt like they had died.

“Willow.” Clark called out, though she sounded distant from my fatigue. “You were right. The totem was pointless.” My throat burned as I tried to speak. “Told you.” I rasped as Kommo-o pulled his foot-long cock out of my ass. “We found something else that was causing the higher fertility rates and we need your help to figure out what it does and how we can use it.” My guess has paid off. I had an idea to what it was from a research I conducted but never completed. 

“You told us the truth from the very beginning and I put you through this. I am very sorry for that, you will be justly compensated and you will have a seat on the research team. We will talk later once you have rested.” Then Kommo-o started arguing, “[What about me? I’m not satisfied ye-]” Clark didn’t know what he was saying but she had an idea. She said to the Pokémon with a wink, “I will personally make sure you are pleased, Kommo-o. Just wait a short while.” The Pokémon crossed his arms and pouted, “[Fine. Her holes were too worn out for me to enjoy anyway.]”

Before Clark left, she received a call on her phone. She put it on speaker, showing that she trusted me even if it was slightly, or maybe it was to mock me. “The kid’s been caught, Clark. The one with the Greninja?” Shit. “Good, make sure he doesn’t try anything.” Clark instructed the lackeys. “Don’t you worry, ma’am. Tangrowth is making sure of that. I don’t think he could move if he tried.” Clark grinned at the good news and thanked them. “Also, we caught him before Elm could reach him. All he knows is that the professor’s missing, nothing about the raid on the village.” It was good news after good news for Coex, and nothing but bad news for me.

If Liam, the kid I sent to warn Elm about the attack and the organization, had already been captured, then there was no choice. I had to work with them willingly but also work to bring them down. The only way word about Coex could have gotten out was by letting them accomplish their goals, even aiding them, because an operation as large as this won’t stay quiet for long. The more they get done, the more likely someone else will notice. And the sooner they get it done, the less their army can grow by the time the endgame comes around.

(Swampert / Mega Swampert  
Average height: 5’10 / 7’11  
Average penis length: 11.5 inches / 16.25 inches  
Virility: 3.5x / 4.7x  
Pregnancy period: 2 days  
Time to hatch: 4 days  
Egg size: very small  
Amount ejaculated: 425ml / 745ml)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Fact: Most female Pokemons cannot impregnate others. Some are capable depending on various birth defects or if their species allows it. For instance, some female bug-types may lay their eggs inside of a human, but males of the same type can also impregnate them through intercourse.)

I’d never seen anything like what was happening to me, not even in porn.

Every single space inside of me was filled with this Pokemon’s massive tentacles. My anal cavities were filled and stretched open. The vines had coiled in my stomach so that my stomach looked like I had been inflated like a balloon. It even went through my stomach and into my mouth so that I couldn’t speak and doubled back into my stomach. Tangrowth only left room for my airways and lungs so that I wouldn’t die on him.

It was the strangest way to be fucked, but I couldn’t deny that it felt good. I was aroused, even after the Tangrowth had managed to make me cum by force and I was getting closer and closer to ejaculating a second time. 

I was suspended in midair by the Pokemon’s vines. Tangrowth had me trapped in the middle of the room, but I was close enough to the two bad guys to listen to what he was saying. “The kid’s been caught, Clark. The one with the Greninja?” He paused as someone on the other side, Clark, spoke. “Don’t worry ma’am. Tangrowth is making sure of that.” He continued. “I don’t think he could move if he tried.” He was right, the vines were strong enough to hold me in place and not move a single inch. “Also, we caught him before Elm could reach him. All he knows is that the professor’s missing, nothing about the raid on the village.”

They spoke a little more before hanging up. And all the while, the Pokemon called Tangrowth had begun ejaculating into me. It trickled out slowly, a warm steady stream of viscous fluid. The skin on my body was already stretched thin so the Tangrowth slowly retreated his vines as I was slowly being filled by his seed. I wasn’t sure if it would ever stop, but I knew he wasn’t going to anytime soon.

I was trying to think up of a plan while Tangrowth’s pearl juice filled me, but I couldn’t figure out a way to get out of Tangrowth’s grasp. Maybe I was trapped, maybe my journey had ended as soon as it began. I thought as I choked for a few seconds, but then I looked over to the Pokeballs that contained my Pokemon. One of the lights were slowly fading, like it was losing energy. 

I watched as the locking device was shut down and my new Pokemon, Electrike, quietly popped out. He touched the locking device on Greninja’s Pokeball and it slowly turned off, and soon after, Greninja had appeared as well.

Electrike must have had some ability or something, a move perhaps, that allowed him to turn off devices or suck the energy. I felt so lucky and so proud to have him on my team. Greninja quickly subdued the two bad guys without making a single noise, true to the “ninja” in his name.

By then, Tangrowth had already filled me to the brim with his seed. My stomach was filled with buckets of his cum and was sagging down from the gravity. I could feel it bubbling in my throat as well but not overflowing, and the taste was sweet yet bitter, but still enjoyable. I could even smell it in my nose, but the weight of carrying it all made it impossible for me to move as he set me down.

I couldn’t see what happened, but as soon as I was on the ground, Tangrowth had been defeated by Greninja. The vine Pokemon returned unconscious to his Pokeball while I was stuck to the ground because of the weight and amount of his seed.

Tangrowth’s vines were thin enough to enter me without really stretching me open, so it meant that it would take hours for me to push it all out. “How’d you do that?” I gurgled, trying to turn myself around so that I could see them. “[Pokemon are born with different abilities.]” Greninja began to inform, “[Looks like we got lucky that this Electrike had a lightning rod ability. Sucked the juice out of the locks from the inside.]” Electrike came over and started licking at my face, happy to see that I was safe and sound. It also looked like the wound from the kick had completely healed, so maybe lightning rod did more than just suck energy, maybe it healed him too.

“[Now stay still.]” Greninja said as he put his hands on my over-inflated belly. He was a water-type, so it only made sense he could manipulate all the cum inside of me. “[I can’t get all of it out without seeing it, but I can definitely get most of it.]” He informed as I felt the fluids start to move. I was about to say something until my throat started to burn. Then I was vomiting Tangrowth’s white semen out of my mouth and it collected into a ball in the air. I watched as the cum ball grew, until it was enough to bathe in.

Greninja had tied the two bad guys onto a rail and they were unconscious from the attacks. But once Greninja had splashed them both with Tangrowth’s seed, they were wide awake and sputtering out whatever went into their mouths.

I got up to question them with Greninja at my side as a threat. They reeked of cum obviously, and they were covered in all white. It would’ve been funny if I didn’t have some terrorist organization after me. 

Greninja held a water shuriken to each of their throats as I asked, “Who do you two work for?” One of them had a look of desperate fear on their face while the other stayed calm. Surprisingly, the fearful one didn’t answer but the calm one did. “We work for Coex, and it’s already too late to stop us.” Questioning further, I asked, “Why is that?” He shortly answered, “Because we found what we were looking for.” It was a weak answer, so I dug further, “What did you find?” He spit out what was left in his mouth and responded, “I don’t know, but it’s powerful.”

Suddenly, Electrike, who had been keeping watch near the entrance, started barking. “[They’re here.]” Greninja translated, returning to his Pokeball. They must’ve called for someone to come pick me up or something, so I quickly ran and grabbed my clothes while Electrike ran to his Pokeball. I grabbed the balls and put them in my pocket as I ran naked out the back door, just in time to exit unseen.

I ran through the alleys as I put on my clothes. A woman and a man did see me running naked with cum splattered on my ass and it was probably the weirdest thing they’d seen all week, but I had much bigger things to worry about.

As soon as all my clothes were on, I went full sprint towards the Pokemon Center where I’d put my stuff. And as I was running, I could tell that Greninja really hadn’t gotten all of Tangrowth’s cum out of me. I could feel a lot of his warm fluids sloshing around in my stomach with nowhere else to go. It was sort of making me sick but thankfully, I reached it before it got too bad.

The smart choice was not to go anywhere except for the Pokemon Center. They wouldn’t want to draw too much attention to themselves by holding me gunpoint in a crowded area full of experienced trainers, so I knew I was relatively safe. Until Elm arrived, I cleaned myself off in the washroom and sat quietly while exploring the Pokedex’s features.

Not long after, Professor Elm came rushing into the Pokemon Center. “Is anyone named Liam here?” He asked loudly with a look of concern. “I’m Liam.” Some random person called out. “No he’s not here for you, he’s here for me. I’m Liam.” I told the other Liam, to which he disappointedly responded, “Oh.”

Johto’s professor came over to me and said, “Let’s find somewhere private in case they’re nearby.” I nodded and replied, “That’s probably a good idea. They almost caught me earlier today.” Elm and I went over to an isolated part of the Pokemon Center where there weren’t any people to speak there.

I slowly began to tell him everything that had happened since yesterday, which was a lot but I excluded everything sexual because I wasn’t comfortable telling him about it yet. Elm listened quietly and paid attention to every detail. Once I had finished telling him everything thus far, he began to ask his questions.

“May I see the Greninja?” Elm asked me after I was done. I nodded and released my first Pokemon, who stood quietly as Elm observed him. “Yep, that’s definitely hers.” He said as he wiped his glasses. “That is the Greninja that won Hawthorn the Champion title for a short while before it was taken back.” I was shocked that the Greninja was that strong. “That lady was champion? That’s… that’s crazy.” Elm nodded and replied, “Yes, it really was crazy considering how little she trained her Pokemon. She wanted to show the world that training and practice was not the only way to become a Pokemon master, she wanted everyone to know that the bond trainers have with their Pokemon is just as, if not more, important. And she sure did.” Elm patted the Pokemon on his head and said, “She must be in real trouble if she gave it away to some boy, no offense.” I nodded and said, “Yes. I don’t think she made it out either.” Then Elm asked, “Do you know why they attacked your village.” I shrugged and answered, “Not really. They were kidnapping us and they thought I was worth more alive than dead.”

Unfortunately, my plan to keep quiet about the intimate parts of my journey had failed. Elm was a good reader and knew I was hiding it. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Liam?” Elm asked concernedly. I gulped, knowing the entire truth had to be told to get a better understanding. I made sure no one was close, returned Greninja to his Pokeball, and whispered, “I’d never seen a Pokemon in real life until I got Greninja. I… I may have given him a blowjob almost immediately after meeting him.” Elm had an inquisitive look on his face and he dug further. “And how did you know he wanted one?” I had forgotten to say a crucial part to the story, mostly because it felt so natural. “I can understand Pokemon, mostly.”

Elm looked like a lightbulb turned on in his head. Like the last piece of the puzzle had been fitted. “May I run some tests on you? It’ll only take a short while.” I nodded yes and he went to the Pokemon nurse to ask her, “May I use your laboratory? Official Pokemon professor business.” The nurse nodded and replied, “Please use whatever you’d like.” Elm thanked her and headed into the lab while I followed behind him.

We ran a series of tests that were fairly strange. I had my blood drawn as I’d expected, but he also had me piss on some thermometer looking thing. He took a stethoscope to my stomach and even put an x-ray machine there as well. The weirdest and strangest part was when he put a painfully large needle into my stomach and extracted some sort of weird clear fluid from me.

I waited for about an hour as he analyzed the samples and other doctor stuff I didn’t really know. But when he was done, it looked like he had solved the greatest mystery.

“Liam, you’re pregnant.” He said calmly though I was confused as all hell. “What? You sure?” I was a dude, I thought that he HAD to be joking. “No, I’m certain. I’ve run these tests many times before.” I looked at my stomach and wondered out loud, “But how? With what?” Professor Elm sat down beside me and replied, “There’s a lot you don’t know because you lived in isolation, but yes it is possible. I tested your amniotic fluid, which is the stuff the Rockruff egg is floating around in.” Of course it was Rockruff. That Lycanroc really didn’t know when to stop. “Have you had intercourse with any other Pokemon?” Elm asked softly and without judgement. I nodded yes and he replied, “That’s okay. I can give you a pill that will temporarily stop you from becoming impregnated again, but you may experience headaches or nausea on top of your morning sickness. It will leave the egg unharmed however. If you want to abort it, you can tell me.” Not knowing what the word meant, I asked, “Abort?” Elm softly answered, “For lack of better words, to kill the Pokemon before it is born. It is completely your choice, but if you decide to keep it, you can also give it to me so I can set it up for Pokemon adoption for new trainers.” I gulped. It was a hard decision, one that I couldn’t fully comprehend either. But I didn’t want a dead baby floating around inside of me. “I-I’ll keep it.” I stammered, then added, “And I’ll take the pill.”

It was a lot to take in, being pregnant even if I was a dude, and with a Pokemon. But there was also a lot more to know. After being handed the pill, I swallowed it dry as Elm continued to speak. “You are a lot more susceptible to Pokemon pregnancies than almost everyone on the planet. We are approaching winter and yet, your chances of a successful insemination are as high as 9.67%. It makes sense you should be able to understand Pokemon, but I’m assuming you can only understand those with an intelligent speech pattern and not those without and only to the extent of a child.” I nodded yes to affirm his statement. I could understand Greninja but not when he was cursing, and I could not understand Electrike at all. “You’ll eventually learn the rest of their language as you spend more time with them. You already have more than the basics down so it should not be long before you learn the rest. But that doesn’t mean it comes with risks.” Oh boy, here we go.

“Pokemon may see you as a mate and become attracted to you, so be careful around them. Thankfully, it also means they are much more lenient towards you compared to the average human.” I remembered the Machoke and how he wanted and accomplished raping me, but he showed no sexual tendencies towards any other human in Poplar Town. And how the Rattata was so eager to fuck me before Greninja kicked him away. “It also means you might also be naturally attracted towards other Pokemon, you might already be attracted. So remember to be careful and not take anything more than you can handle, and know that even if a Pokemon is small, their eggs can be large.” 

There was definitely a lot more to be said and definitely a lot more to be learned. But Elm stopped and said, “This must be overwhelming. I’m sorry. We can talk more once you’ve taken in all this information.” I nodded in agreement before he left. I stayed, thinking it all over.

I was pregnant.

(Eevee:  
Average height: 1’0  
Average penis length: 3 inches  
Virility: 0.33x  
Pregnancy period: 1 day  
Time to hatch: 1 day  
Egg size: very small  
Amount ejaculated: 50ml)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Also bringing back the little tracker thing that Ark had so that I can keep track of pregnancies.  
Fact: Human women can be impregnated through both their anus and their vagina. Anal pregnancies have a slightly lower chance, but the end result is the same.)

Rockruff: 4 days

After I left the room, Elm told me that he had reserved hotel rooms for the both of us and that he asked his assistant to buy both pregnancy tests and pills that pornstars often used to protect against inseminations except they work preemptively, meaning I had to take it before I would have sex and not after. The side effects would also not as noticeable as the plan B.

Though Elm and I did walk to the hotel room together, I stayed silent and he respected it. I had a lot to process and it would take me days to fully comprehend it all. Hell, I still wasn’t even over what had happened in the past couple of days or even what happened just hours ago.

I spent a few hours in my room while Professor Elm did his work on a laptop, sending emails, writing up reports and whatnot. I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, champion even, but was being sexually attracted to every Pokemon I met on my journey a curse or a blessing? And what if I met more Pokemon like that Machoke that raped me without remorse, what if I became pregnant with its child? Would I even want to keep it? And the Rockruff inside of me, the father’s trainer was one that tried to send me to a sex trafficking ring, is sending it to an adoption center the right choice?

After a couple hours of thinking in silence, I made up my mind. My Pokemon journey would continue has it had, because even though it was full of strange happenings, I could not deny that I was enjoying it. It was fun travelling with Greninja and now Electrike, even if I had some bad run-ins with a few Pokemon.

As I was going to leave the hotel room, Elm stopped me and asked, “Where are you going?” While opening the door, I told replied, “This city’s gym.” But he was worried and warned, “I’m not sure that’s the best idea. You not only have two Pokemon, one of them is still a child, but you cannot use the other.” Confused, I asked, “Why not?” Elm answered, “Technically, Greninja still belongs to Hawthorn and the gym checks to make sure every Pokemon belongs to the trainer.”

“When you catch a Pokemon in a Pokeball, you have to insert your ID into your Pokedex and scan the Pokeball with an app on your Pokedex or a PC. You cannot trade or give away a Pokemon without relieving your ownership first, which Hawthorn did not do.” It kind of made sense in a fair way, because then stolen Pokemon could not be used in gym battles.

“I’m not sure Greninja will be much use to you in gym battles, I’m afraid.” Then he paused and asked, “Speaking of, do you have a trainer ID yet?” I nodded no, then he smiled and said, “No worries. I can print one out for you, and I can give you another Pokemon to make up for not being able to use Greninja.”

I thanked the Pokemon Professor. He snapped a photo of me against the plain white walls and then uploaded it to his computer. He brought out a machine from one of his suitcases that plugged into his computer, and a minute later, he was handing me an ID that came out from the machine. The first thing I did was register Electrike as my Pokemon.

After that was done, Elm took a pokeball out from his suitcase. He unregistered the Pokemon inside as his and handed it to me. “This is Thwackey. He’s a bit strong for someone that just started training, but he’s kind, strong, and playful. But he has a tendency to speak what’s on his mind. I’m sure you two will get along well.” I grinned and thanked him, then released Thwackey from his Pokeball. 

“[Hey Elm!]” Thwackey waved with a grin. “[Is that my new trainer?]” He asked the professor. Elm introduced me to Thwackey with, “Yes it is, this is Liam!” My new Pokemon turned to me and sniffed, “[Hi Liam, you look strong!]” I probably reeked of sweat and cum thanks to all the running and the Tangrowth, but it didn’t seem to bother him. That reminded me that I needed to wash myself. “Thanks, but I only just started.” I said, trying to be modest. “This Thwackey was the biggest one in the batch. The average forThwackey is 2’4, but as you can tell, he is more than a foot taller than the mean.” I knelt down and said, “Wow, he must be strong then.” Elm fixed his glasses and agreed, ‘Yep. This one has a lot of potential.” I patted the beat Pokemon on his head and said, “You want to head to the gym for some recon after I take a shower?” Thwackey grinned wider and nodded excitedly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized just how much I took baths and showers for granted as I was walking down the streets of New Fall City with Thwackey. It was nice being clean, inside and out. I could walk the streets without the worry of some stench of another Pokemon on me. And even though all there was in the shower room were sample-sized hotel body wash, conditioner, and shampoo, Thwackey seemed to be enjoying the smell it gave off.

As I was walking, I noticed an ice cream parlor nearby. “You want some ice cream?” I asked Thwackey, hoping to bond with him a little. “[Sure!]” He cheerfully replied. With both of us in agreeance, I headed inside with my trainer ID, which was also acted as a debit card. Elm had put a fair bit of money into my account so that I had some funds to eat every once in a while.

Thwackey wanted two scoops of mint chocolate chip while I settled for a single scoop of strawberry. I wasn’t sure if grass types could eat ice cream considering their type weakness to cold things, but I knew Thwackey knew more about himself than I did, so I trusted that he wasn’t making a poor decision. I shrugged and hoped nothing bad would happen before continuing down the sidewalk to the gym.

Then when I was almost there and almost done with my ice cream, a random jogger bumped into me. “God damn it.” I muttered when my waffle cone landed on the pavement. I couldn’t eat it anymore, but I couldn’t just leave it there. I had to throw it away. I bent down to pick it up when I felt something bury itself in between my ass cheeks.

“W-what?” I said in surprise as I turned around to see the edge of Thwackey’s face at my rear. He was pushing his nose as close to my asshole as possible through my shorts. “[Something smells funny here.]” Thwackey’s muffled voice said. I wasn’t sure what he was smelling, but it was embarrassing to have him on me like this. “Get off of me!” I whispered, trying to shake him off. His grip on me was too tight and his nose was just getting deeper. “Fuck!” I said exasperatedly, waddling over behind a corner.

It suddenly struck me that some Pokemon have a way to detect my fertility. I must have gave off a strong scent to Pokemon, and Thwackey was definitely picking it up even if his nose wasn’t as keen as others. Still, he was probably too young to know what exactly the scent was, but he knew it made him feel good. 

“Greninja! Get him off of me!” I shouted, releasing him from his Pokeball. “[Seriously?]” Greninja said with a look of disappointment. He sprinkled a little water on Thwackey, who then became very frightened and cowered from a distance. Greninja then turned into a red beam of light and went back inside his Pokeball. “You can’t do that kind of stuff in public where others could be watching.” I scolded while wagging a finger. Pignite got up and apologized. “[Sorry...]”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally got there, and the schedules said that gym battles happened once every thirty minutes. It was quite a busy job but the New Fall gym leader seemed to enjoy battling. And it seemed that there was always a large crowd watching from the stands, either for entertainment or to learn but still cheering someone on from the sides.

The gym leader’s name was Nick, short for Nikolai. He specialized in normal types, which was fairly uncommon for gym leaders. Still, he was not to be underestimated. His plans and Pokemon were both formidable and no victory would be easy against him. I knew that I had to do some training to get the Gym Badge from him.

These Gym badges could be earned one of two ways, by defeating the gym leader or by proving yourself worthy of the badge. The second option is completely up to the leader and most trainers earned the badge through defeating them anyway. But every once in a while, if a trainer puts up a good fight or shows real strength outside of battle, they might be gifted one of the eight badges.

The gym leaders don’t expect trainers to be fully equipped to beat one gym leader from the get go, so they are required to have a tier list composed of eight teams. For me, they would use the weakest team on their tier list because I don’t have a badge, and once I do and fight the second gym, they would use their second weakest team and so on. It was like that for all of the gyms, but once a trainer got to the Elite Four, it was no holds barred.

I was busy taking notes and watching with Thwackey, learning as much as I could about Nick’s battle style and Pokemon. Generally, trainers would go to the New Fall City gym last because it was closest to Victory Tunnel, which meant that Nick was using Pokemon that were hundreds of times more powerful than mine when I was watching him. It wasn’t much use studying him until a lower-level trainer would go up to the challenge, but it was obvious that he was a smart trainer and liked to outwit his opponents rather than overpower them.

We had only been there for an hour and Thwackey was getting restless. I tried not to pay attention because planning to defeat the gym leader was important, but he seemed to be in distress. “[Liam… I need a little help.]” Thwackey finally asked. I turned around and saw that he was trying to hide a bright pink boner. The poor Pokemon was aroused and had no idea why, .

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry.” I told him, returning him to his Pokeball. I looked around and it looked like no one had noticed, thankfully. I got up and walked off from the stands as a Pokemon battle below was reaching its climax. I rushed to the family bathroom, locked the door behind me, and released my horny Thwackey.

(Thwackey / Liam’s Thwackey:  
Average height: 2’4 / 3’7  
Average penis length: 3 inches / 4.5 inches  
Virility: 0.75x  
Pregnancy period: 2 days  
Time to hatch: 2 days  
Egg size: very small  
Amount ejaculated: 50 ml)


End file.
